drabbles100: Sora
by Never-chan
Summary: For the LiveJournal community drabbles100. Sora was on a quest to find his friends, only to gain more along the way.
1. Frozen

Claim: Sora  
Community: drabbles100

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

: these are merely drabbles, that's all. (which I'm not good at :sweatdrop: )

* * *

**Rating: G**

#67 - Snow

Back home, there wasn't anything like this. White fluffy frozen drops that trinkled down from the clouds, landing on the tips of Sora's nose bringing a wave of tingling sensations that travled from his head to his toes in delight.

No - Destiny Islands, was definitely not known for having snow. (Especially being located near the the tropics)

So it was always a pleasant surprise for Sora, when he visited different worlds to find it snowing out.

On their journey, Goofy always indulged him, (if the loveable goof could be capable of actually indulging someone) while Donald usually scowled, ranting on about how the snow would dely their mission. Though a pleading smile from Sora, the duck usually gave in. Usually, of course. (He would tell you otherwise)

Sora loved those times best, when he would pull on his parka (kept in the gummi ship's emergy kit) and tromp out into the winter wonderland. (playing for hours, making snowmen and forts)

Snow, was nothing like home. And it was cold (like Donald complained so much) but Sora liked that, because then it kept the pain (of home, everything) frozen.

(1/100)


	2. Of Undead Hearts

**Rating: G**

#47 - heart

"Sora, oh Sora – wakey, wakey!" drowsy, the said brunette came to consciousness by the gentle coaxing of the voice that seemed to strongly resemble that of the pumpkin King; Jack Skellington.

"Jack?" mumbled the teen ruggedly as he fought to sit up, but his body seemed heavier than usual; Heavy and more scratchy. Popping open one deep blue eye, Sora stared into the hallow obsidian depths that made Jack's.

Grinning widely, the pumpkin king pulled back just enough that Sora could glimpse at his surroundings. It was dark and creepy as far as he could tell, but that was to be expected of Halloween town… though, Sora had yet to have ventured - to well wherever he and Jack were at the moment. (The scratchiness he found was the sterling wool blanket draped over him, providing less warmth than irritation.)

"Jack, where are we?" asked the teen, lifting his gloved hands up above his face to examine them. It seemed he really was in Jack's world, seeing his entire attire seemed to mysteriously change over whenever he dropped by.

"Don't know exactly" mused the skeleton as he stared at the ceiling in wonderment, "A dungeon perhaps?"

Well that didn't help much. "You don't know – but you're the king of Halloween?" squeaked Sora sitting up at a rate that sent a rush of dizziness spiraling through his skull "Urgh"

"Are you alright, Sora?" the concern in Jack's voice didn't go amiss.

"Yeah – you know that feeling you get when you sit up too fast?"

Jack sighed lightly, "No, actually I don't." he admitted staring at his fleshless hands quietly. Sora, felt the guilt instantly – especially, because he never thought Jack minded. (Come to think of it – was Jack even dead?)

"Sorry" mumbled the teen sheepishly, but Jack waved it off with a cheesy grin – ghostly and white. (Sora couldn't shake the feeling that death _was_ smiling at him.)

"It's quite all right… I'm just glad you're alright"

Staring at the skeleton in slight shock, Sora beamed back at his friend. That's right, even if Jack was _dead_ or whatever he was – it didn't matter; because, Jack had a heart.

(2/100)


	3. Run

**Rating: G**

#96 - Writer's Choice: Run

Run

Gotta keep running

(You know there's no other choice, there hasn't been for a while. Not since _all _of this started.)

Never slow down

If you do, you know _he'll_ eventually catch up. (To be more specific to exactly who he is, you don't know)

(But you do know) Sooner or later, he'll swallow you whole

Run

Don't turn around

Feet beat constantly against the ground, never pausing, never turning away from the distant goal. It lingers in front of you, tauntingly.

You've lost everything, nothing is left for you. But there's still hope.

Just keep running, and eventually you'll get there.

(3/100)


End file.
